villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sergio De Luca
Sergio De Luca is the main antagonist of the 2015 action comedy film Spy. He was portrayed by Bobby Cannavale who also played Gyp Rosetti, Guy Danlily and James Kent. Biography De Luca was a crime lord and extremely rich businessman. He appeared very intelligent, which is shown when he double-crosses Solsa Dudaev, his former buyer. De Luca also had a taste for women who showed passion, which is also shown when he grabs a woman and kisses her and then lets her go and she walks away. De Luca also betrayed half of his former buyers, and nearly everyone he deals with ends up dead which Dudaev also does when Susan Cooper reveals him to De Luca. De Luca can be described as treacherous, disrespectful and disloyal towards his business partners and buyers. He also appears very sadistic and enjoys inflicting pain and suffering on others. He is also skilled in gun combat. Reyna eventually arrives at lake balentine which de luca then walks down a stair well while telling her he had them build a stable around the stair. Solsa arrives for the deal and de luca walks down and greets him but solsa ignores his greet and tells him he has enough with the bullshit and asks him where the package was which de luca replies once his client has seen the payment she would take them to its very secure hiding place. A man handcuffed to the case gets out of the car and opens the brief case which de luca pulls out his loupe and looks at the diamonds with it which de luca then turns around to reyna and tells her it was all hers which reyna then asks them to follow her to the nuclear impact bomb. Reyna takes them to her roles royce car but solsa doesn't take her word and asks what was the bullshit which reyena mocks him and then opens a hidden hand activation panel and puts her hand on it which scans her hand and then opens and reveals the nuclear impact bomb. Solsa walks up and says it is beautiful which de luca then agrees with him while pulling out a gun at solsa de luca's men attack solsa's and reyna asks him what he was doing which de luca replies he was conducting business and shoots solsa in the head. Reyna then shouts what the fuck was going on and de luca tells her that he never expected her to let him have it saying it was like giving a straddle of air to a hill billy he then reveals his true colours and tells her he had a buyer who was willing to pay him 500,000,000 dollars for it and that dudaev would have never been able to get the bomb onto american soil and that his buyer would have it up on new york city and use it next week and tells her that she hasn't seen phantom yet. Reyna then asks him what was going to happen now and if he was was going to kill her as well which de luca replied yes saying sorry reyna and it was cleaner that way. Ford barges through the door with a gun telling him to explain it to him but gets his coat stuck in the handle and he ends up smacking his head of the door knocking himself unconscious. De luca insults him and says that his day just keeps getting better and better which he is then about to kill Reyna but is shot in his shoulder blade when Susan gets a gun but fails to kill him due to the fact his men kept running in front of him to protect him. De luca takes cover behind a pillar while susan takes out his men susan asks where de luca was which he then comes out from behind the pillar and tries to shoot susan but misses because fine runs in front of her which he is shot in his shoulder blade like de luca was by susan. Susan charges at him and pushes him against the pillar. De Luca gains the upper hand and pushes her to the ground while strangling her and tells her he should have killed her when he had the chance. Susan asks Reyna; she needs a gun and tells her to push the gun over, which Reyna does, but barely gets it to move. Susan tells her to stop fucking around and push it harder which Reyna eventually pushes it over to Susan. Susan attempts to shoot De Luca but the gun was empty and de luca laughs but susan then smashes it to the side of his face and he falls off her. De luca tries to make his escape with the bomb and the diamonds and then repeatedly tells his men to hurry up with the chopper and then orders them to kill susan. Susan shoots them and then lunges onto the chopper while ford also lunges onto her. Ford tries to climb up Susan but ultimately fails and slips while clinging onto her boots. Susan says to get his hands of her breast while ford the slips again down to her boots. Ford tells susan that her pants are to slippery so he was going to use her legs and swing up and take out de luca but susans boots slip off her feat and ford falls while screaming i told you you were going to fuck this up cooper and hits the water. De luca realises that susan was on the chopper and tries to knock her off but fails. Susan climbs up and opens the door but de luca replies that he was not in the fucking mode for her bullshit and susan mocks him saying she was not in the mode for his bullshit while repeatedly smacking him off the door. De luca manages to get his gun and tells her to back off spidey and paytime was over which susan replies that yes it was and said say goodbye to your toys while de luca begs her not to do it but susan ignores him and pulls the bomb and the diamonds out of the chopper and into the lake. De luca threatens to kill susan but ultimately fails after he is shot by nancy who was in 50 cents helicopter. De Luca is knocked unconscious (who is actually thought to be dead) while nancy cheers saying that it was her first time to ever shoot a man and says is it wrong and that it felt so right and accidently drops the gun. Aldo who is flying the helicopter tells susan that in his country there is a saying about women liker her hot as fuck but susan replies not now aldo. De luca then gets back up grabs susans cupcake necklace saying just like a woman to wear jewellery into battle although it was the most ugliest fucking necklace he had ever seen. Susan replies yes it is and that it also comes with a twistible tip and detaches her cupcake necklace while de luca was still holding on. De luca then falls backwards in the chopper and the door opens and de luca falls out of the chopper which is then sent plunging to his death de luca screams and then plunges into the river to his death. It is unknown if de luca was ultimately killed during his fall it is most likely that de luca could have survived the fall due to the fact he fell into water and it was his back that hit the water but de luca is not seen after this but is presumed dead de luca was never found in the lake during the salvage for the bomb his current whereabouts are unknown. Trivia *De Luca is the first villain portrayed by Bobby Cannavale to die. Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Greedy Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Businessmen Category:Wealthy Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Murderer Category:Neutral Evil Category:Rewrite Category:Deceased Category:Comedy Villains Category:Presumed Deceased